


The Heat Of The Moment

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: Just a little thing that I wrote on Tumblr for a kiss prompt thing that I reblogged.

  In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.





	

“Watch out, they’re behind us!”  Ellis yelled out as the surprise horde closed in on him and Nick, and he spun on his heel so that he could start to spray bullets towards the encroaching group of infected.  While frantically squeezing the trigger of his assault rifle, adrenaline and his survival instincts kicked in, and Ellis jogged backwards in a _need_ to get away from the zombies as they started to fall one after another in front of him.  Eventually the back of his boot hit the wall of a building, while his gun stopped firing rounds and instead started to make a clicking noise with each pull of the trigger.

 

“I’m reloadin’!”  He called out as he tugged a fresh magazine from his pocket, pressing his back against the cool concrete wall while he reloaded his gun.  Ellis glanced over to Nick as he replaced the spent magazine, glad to see that he had followed his lead and done the same thing, and was also using the wall of whatever store they had happened to stumble upon to protect himself from the infected.  The zombies sure had an _annoying_ habit of showing up from behind and getting in cheap shots whenever they could.

 

“Die!  Die!”  Nick cried out as he fired off consecutive shots into the swarming zombies, felling them with saucer-sized holes from his Magnum while darkened blood and gore flew from their undead bodies.

 

Ellis couldn’t help but be transfixed by the scene playing out in front of him; it shouldn’t have turned him on, especially at such an inappropriate time, but it kind of _did_.  The way that Nick’s lip curled while he aimed his gun with precision, the light sheen of sweat on his neck that disappeared down into the front of his shirt and practically _demanded_ it be licked off, along with the overall disheveled appearance of the conman when he was normally very put together, well, as put together as you _could_ be in a zombie apocalypse, it all just did _something_ to the mechanic.

 

Once he managed to focus enough to get his rifle functional again, Ellis got back into the fray of the fight, shooting down the remnants of the thinning horde until all that lay left in front of them were bodies, and none of them moving anymore.

 

“Holy _shit_ , that was close,” Nick  got out with a pant of breath once he saw that the coast was clear for the moment.  As soon as he had holstered his gun, and looked over to make sure that Ellis was okay as well, he was attacked by a set of plush, dry lips pressing frantically upon his own.  Nick’s first reaction was to shove the kid aside, to tell him that this sure as hell _wasn’t_ the time, but goddamn if the kiss didn’t feel _good_.  Ellis’ lips were hot, probably partially due to the fact that they had been fighting for their lives a moment ago, and soon Nick found himself dropping a hand down to the small of the mechanic’s back and actually _returning_ the kisses with his own forceful press of lips.

 

They let their mouths meld for a few moments, before Nick broke the kiss and glanced down at Ellis with a smirk on his face.  “How long have you been wanting to do that, kiddo?”

 

Ellis’ cheeks were flushed, both from the kiss they shared and the physical exertion.  “I dunno man, I jus’… Somethin’ came over me,” he admitted shyly while looking away, somehow unable to look at Nick right at that moment.  He wasn’t usually so _bold_ , but in the heat of the moment, that had all changed.

 

Nick chuckled at Ellis’ answer.  “Let’s go find a safe house, since it _ain’t_ safe out here.  We can talk or _do_ more there,” he said suggestively as he pulled his pistol back out.

 

Ellis just nodded in agreement and followed suit, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Nick wasn’t leading him on or messing with him.  Fortunately for him, once they found a safe house, he soon found out that Nick _wasn’t_.


End file.
